


Just an ordinary day in bio class

by Snail_with_a_top_hat7



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Other, Smut, jabba the hut is your bio teacher for some reason, what the fuck is this, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_with_a_top_hat7/pseuds/Snail_with_a_top_hat7
Summary: Jabba the Hutt is your biology teacher and you have a crush on him.
Relationships: Jabba the Hutt x reader
Kudos: 4





	Just an ordinary day in bio class

**Author's Note:**

> What is wrong with me

You walk into biology class on a Thursday afternoon. Mr Hutt is at the front of the class, holding a big science book. Once the class settles down, your teacher (who you jerk off to the thought of every day) walks to your desk.

“What is the name of an individual animal, plant, or single celled life form?” He asks, in his sexy, gurgly, voice. 

“An orgasm?” You reply, and immediately regret it.   
“WAIT NO. AN ORGANISM. ITS CALLED AN ORGANISM.” The embarrassment is overwhelming. You can’t tell is all the blood is rushing to your head or draining from it. 

Then everyone in your class starts removing their clothes and moaning loudly. All the guys are hard and the girls are dripping from their choochies. 

Then the students all start having gay sex in the classroom. The moans are so loud you almost have to cover your ears. The boys are all getting blowjobs and fisted and cumming everywhere. EVERYWHERE. Girls are arm-deep in each other and there’s a lot of macaroni-in-a-pot sounds coming from them. 

You look up at Mr Hutt to see him licking his lips. You stand up from your chair and gaze into his eyes. They are to beautiful to resist so you stand on your tiptoes and lick them. They taste like protein shakes. 

He moves closer and picks you up by your armpit hairs. 

“Oh Jabba” you moan. You’ve never been this horny in your whole live.

“You should be inside me” he gurgles.

“Huh?”

“Because you a snacc”  
Then your crush holds you above his head (still by your armpit hairs) so your feet are dangling just above his glorious mouth. 

You feel a sharp pain in your armpits as the hairs rip out and you start to fall. But your body is cushioned by the slimy and warm, inside of Jabba’s mouth. 

He sprinkles the hairs that were torn from your skin, into his mouth for seasoning. 

You take your pants off then grab his uvula and stick it up your ass, and start moving it in and out. Deeper and deeper. You cum all inside his mouth. Even more than every boy in your class. Then you feel the strong urge to piss. (You drank eighteen jars of pickle juice for breakfast.) So you decide to piss upwards so that Jabba will taste it and some will spray on you. 

You piss for ten minutes straight. Enjoying every second of it. Once you are done, Jabba starts to crush you beneath his teeth. You moan louder, remembering your kink for pain. 

Then everything goes black and you are dead. Jabba continues chewing your corps and gulps you down. 

He rubs his tummy and then the class moves on with their day.

**Author's Note:**

> Why


End file.
